1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a deployable jaws retraction device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a retraction device for engaging and retracting an organ within a body cavity and an applicator instrument for positioning the retraction device about the organ.
2. Background of Related Art
Many surgical procedures are currently performed in a minimally invasive manner so as to limit the amount of trauma to the patient and promote more rapid healing. These minimally invasive procedures generally include forming one or more incisions through the body wall of a patient and inserting the operative surgical instruments through the incisions. In some instances, access ports are inserted through the incisions and are provided to receive surgical instruments therethrough. In some surgical procedures, it is often necessary to move or retract a portion of the body, such as a body organ, away from the operative site to facilitate performing the surgery. This is often accomplished by inserting an elongate retraction instrument through the incision or access port and utilizing movable jaw structure located at a distal end of the surgical instrument to grasp the body organ and move or retract the body organ away from the operative site.
In these methods of retracting body organs, the elongate retraction instrument remains positioned through the body wall and occupies the incision or access port during the entire surgical procedure. In complex surgical procedures, multiple incisions or access ports are required to accommodate the multiple surgical instruments used during the surgical procedures. Each incision or access port utilized in the surgical procedure contributes to the degree of trauma and rate of healing of the patient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide retraction device assembly including an applicator instrument and a deployable retraction device which can be inserted through a surgical incision or access port to engage and retract a body organ while allowing for removal of the applicator instrument from the incision or access port during the surgical procedure so as to limit the number of incisions or access ports required.